WinterSpider Week 2020
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: SionSland y mi persona, os traemos un reto de varios OS que vienen de la mano de la página WinterSpider de FB, días distintos, diferentes temáticas. Día 23: Crush; Día 24: Villian; Día 25: Matrimonio; Día 26: Daddy Kink; Día 27: High School AU; Día 28: Alternative AU; Día 29: Tema Libre. Esperar por lo que os vamos a mostrar! Gracias!
1. Crush

Bueno..., hace mil año que no subo nada aquí xDDDD, pero bueh... la vida del adulto jajajajajaja

Traigo una historia que se basa en varios OS, siendo este el primero. Participan en la semana del WinterSpider 2020 del grupo de FB y se sibirá de forma simultánea en esta plataforma, Ao3 y Wattpad, con el mismo nombre pero distintos usuarios ya que es una historia en conjunto conmigo (19'Mika-chan'91 - KurokoKyoten - Lucid1991) y mi compi (SionSland)

El primer día, 23 de Febrero, es Crush: Peter tiene un crush con Bucky. Bucky tiene un crush por Spider-man. Pero cuando Bacuky descubre la identidad de Spider-man, su interés decae y sus caminos se separan. Cuando se reencuentran, Backy vuelve a desarrollar un crush, pero esta vez con Peter. (Consta de dos partes)

/

I'm Your Crush, You're my Crush.

Bucky se entera de que hay una nueva tendencia en las redes sociales: tomar vídeos cortos de Spider-man allá donde se le ve en Nueva York. Sin darse cuenta, se ve creando cuentas en todas las redes sociales que se han unido a esta tendencia y revisando las novedades en cuanto puede.

Sus compañeros se dan cuenta de su aparente obsesión con el teléfono en las últimas semanas y, en broma, le comentan si se ha conseguido una pareja por internet. Tan absurdo como les parece, consigue que Bucky reflexione sobre su fijación por Spider-man. Hasta que se da cuenta de que - en jerga de internet - tiene un 'crush' con el héroe arácnido.

Él nunca ha sido especialmente recatado a la hora de flirtear con alguien que ha captado su interés, por lo que, cuando Spider-man entra por una de las ventanas del complejo con una perfecta pirueta lateral, él decide tantear el terreno con unos cuantos piropos y bromas algo subidas de tono.

Sorprendentemente, Bucky no encuentra dificultad en saber el efecto que ese coqueteo tiene en el chico, que aparentemente es un libro abierto con sus emociones pese a tener todo su cuerpo cubierto.

Aquellas inesperadas reuniones comienzan a volverse un frecuente y ambos parecen disfrutar de ellas al punto que Tony ha de salir de su laboratorio de vez en cuando para arrastrar a su pupilo al interior. No obstante, Bucky comienza a sentir cada vez más atracción por él y su actitud pizpireta. No quiere forzar la situación, pero le encantaría saber quién se esconde bajo aquella máscara.

Peter está contento y especialmente animado desde su encuentro con el 'Sargento Barnes" - como a él le gusta llamarle cuando no está frente a él - en el comedor hace unas semanas. Ese cambio de actitud no pasa desapercibido para sus amigos, compañeros y su tía, quien le dio una incómoda charla sobre protección y relaciones sexuales.

No obstante, estaba preocupado por su positiva actitud frente a su ridículo flirteo . Había tenido varios 'crushes' a lo largo de su vida, unos habían ido y otros venido, pero tenía claro que aquellos que parecían corresponder sus sentimientos no acababan especialmente bien. Un ejemplo claro era Liz, que actualmente vivía al otro lado del estado, y su padre encerrado en la prisión por él mismo. Ni hablar de su 'intento' con MJ y el loco viaje alrededor de Europa.

Aun así, Peter quería pensar que era imposible pifiarla esta vez. Bucky era un super soldado con habilidades físicas similares a las suyas y dudaba que las únicas personas importantes para él sufrieran algún tipo de daño por su culpa, ya que eran héroes acostumbrados al peligro.

— Lo haré — murmuró e intentó alejar la inseguridad de sí mismo.

/

Los planes de Peter para revelar su identidad y confesarse escritos a lo largo de tres páginas en una libreta que ha redactado durante las últimas dos semanas, se vienen abajo en cuanto Bucky lo descubre tonta y ridículamente quitándose el traje en el laboratorio de Tony. Si Peter recapitulara, tendría que previsto que - dada su suerte - aquel plan solo podía ir a peor.

Es terriblemente. Sumamente. Impresionantemente incómodo.

Peter intenta ignorar como sus usuales conversaciones al llegar por la ventana se han convertido en cortos y evasivos intercambios de palabras, donde lejos queda el flirteo de las anteriores semanas. Le gusta creer que es su inseguridad alterando la realidad y que no hay cambio alguno entre ellos.

Pero existe. Bucky es muy consciente de su cambio de actitud aparentemente sin sentido con Peter, quien es Spider-man. Su, ¿'crush'? Ya no lo tiene tan claro. Las redes que visitaba decenas de veces a diario acaban desinstaladas de su teléfono y sus conversaciones con Spider-man se vuelven monótonas y llenas de un sinfín de indirectas de que no quiere estar allí.

Así que, una tarde cuando Peter lo cita en la terraza de la torre Stark con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, el mundo se le cae encima.

— Yo — empieza Peter e intenta calmar sus nervios al jugar con el borde de su sudadera — lo he pasado muy bien contigo estas últimas semanas y creo que hemos conectado.

_No, no lo hemos hecho. _

— Me alegra que el hecho de que sea Spider-man no haya sido un gran shock para tí. Normalmente, es terriblemente incómodo explicar cómo es tener estos poderes, pero en cierta forma somos similares, ¿no? — Peter deja escapar una risa nerviosa y alza sus ojos brillantes, puros y llenos de amor y admiración hacia Bucky, quien siente un nudo formarse en su garganta y una piedra asentarse en su estómago.

_No lo digas. _

— Me gustas mucho.

La bomba cae sobre él con una fuerza que lo deja tenso e incómodo en el sitio. No puedo con la mirada inocente y llena de esperanza de Peter, quien seguro tiene presente sus coqueteos con Spider-man.

Debe acabar con esta situación rápido, no darle esperanzas de ningún tipo. Peter es joven y Bucky sabe cuán obstinado se es a esa edad.

— Lo siento, no quiero tener una relación contigo, Peter. No me interesas de esa manera.

Bucky desvía la mirada en cuanto ve la confusión oscurecer la expresión de Peter y sus ojos humedecerse. No es una escena que quiera ver.

— Pero — Peter se muerde el labio y contiene el dolor que amenaza por emerger por sus lacrimales — estuvimos…

_Coqueteando, sí. _

— Sí, pero no fue contigo contigo, ¿entiendes? Había algo en Spider-man que me atraía, pero… — Bucky suspira.

— No con Peter — acaba Peter — Entiendo.

Bucky sabe que Peter está sufriendo. Él es el primero que entiende las dificultades de tener un alter ego y los conflictos que surgen en ti mismo por culpa de tenerlos: por ejemplo, el rechazo a tu yo real, verdadero y sincero. Así que entiende la necesidad de intimidad que debe necesitar Peter ahora mismo.

— Me adelanto. Nos vemos en la cena. — Bucky escucha murmurar a Peter un '_Lo siento_' y él le responde con un '_Está bien_".

Pero Bucky no ve más a Peter, ni en la cena ni entrando por la ventana ni paseando por la torre. Tres meses después, se entera por casualidad de que Peter se ha marchado a Massachusetts y se ha inscrito en los dormitorios para estudiantes de la universidad.


	2. Crush 2

Listo!, aquí está la segunda parte de Crush. Espero que os guste el desenlace! :D 

/ 

Cuando Bucky vuelve a ver a Peter ha pasado un año y medio y llega de la mano de un chico castaño con actitud prepotente y mirada arrogante. Su nombre es Harry, apellido Osborn y Bucky no necesita saber más para entender la actitud pedante del chico.

Peter lo saluda con una normalidad que Bucky no esperaba, pero que secretamente agradece. Ha echado de menos la actitud juvenil y alegre de Peter en una torre llena de adultos con personalidades mayormente agrias y cansadas de la vida. Además, se alegra de que aquel rechazo no lo haya marcado lo suficiente como para apagar su chispa, ya que recuerda cuán difícil es gestionar los sentimientos a esa edad.

Por consideración a Peter y su nueva pareja, intenta no juzgar tan rápido a su novio y los invita a compartir la cena que él se encarga hoy de hacer en la torre. Peter acepta rápidamente y le agradece el gesto, pero Bucky ve la obvia cara de asco que hace Harry detrás de él. Tampoco ignora los reproches que le hace a Peter apenas da dos pasos lejos de ellos.

/

Bucky prepara una cena maravillosa compuesta de dos platos que recuerda haber escuchado que a Peter le encantaban. Quería que se sintiera bienvenido a la torre, después de todo era como un hijo para Stark y tenía el mismo derecho que él a estar cómodo allí.

Tony aparece minutos después con unas ojeras prominentes y le pide un café cuando se deja caer en una silla contigua a la isla de la cocina. Bucky ríe al ver como Tony aprovecha la excursión escolar de Morgan a la que Pepper ha ido para volver a su hábito de trasnochar con el invento que se le pase por la cabeza. Entonces, decide comentarle que Peter y Harry vendrán a cenar.

— No sé cómo aún sigue con ese idiota — dice Tony con exasperación mientras se revuelve el pelo — Porque ese Osborn es un grandísimo idiota presuntuoso y prepotente.

— Sí, esa impresión me había dado.

Entonces, como si Bucky le hubiese dado el arranque necesario, Tony comienza a quejarse sobre la relación de Harry y Peter. Aparentemente, la mayoría de esa información la sabe por Harley, el otro genio adoptado por Stark y que de vez en cuando los visita.

Aparentemente, Peter ha estado saliendo con Osborn un año más o menos y ha ido chupándole la vida poco a poco. El chico es terriblemente celoso y posesivo e intenta acaparar toda la vida de Peter. Lo controla excesivamente, al punto que no ha podido salir frecuentemente a patrullar como Spider-man y raras veces puede salir con sus amigos.

Harley había intentado hacer que Peter abriese los ojos y tuvieron una terrible bronca, pero días después se reconciliaron y consiguió convencerlo de ir a Nueva York para ver el nuevo diseño de armadura que él y Tony estaban diseñado, apelando a su fanatismo por la ingeniería y el propio Tony. Su intención era intentar separarlos un poco para que Peter pudiese abrir un poco los ojos, pero Osborn no dejaba de pegarse a él e incluso le reclamaba cuando hacía planes con ellos, como el que Bucky había presenciado.

Tony se quejó durante un rato más y Bucky solo podía consolidar la primera impresión que tuvo de Harry Osborn, sino peor.

Aquella noche simplemente pudo observar con el puño cerrado por debajo de la mesa como Osborn utilizaba cada momento para recalcar que Peter era una posesión suya. A Bucky se le revolvieron los intestinos al ver como el pizpireto muchacho se convertía en una masa de ansiedad y vergüenza.

Así pues, Bucky intentó darle conversación para que se sintiese más cómodo, pero Harry se apropiaba hasta de las respuestas que iban directamente dirigidas a Peter. Afortunadamente, Osborn recibió un mensaje, se rio en voz baja y, como si tuviese fuego en los pies, salió disparado de la torre. Cuando Peter le preguntó a dónde iba, simplemente le respondió que no era nada que tuviese que importarle.

A pesar del incómodo momento, la ida de Harry fue agradable para todo el grupo y Peter les habló de cómo le iba en la universidad y otros temas que alegraban la noche.

Cuando llegó el momento de lavar los platos y cubiertos, Peter se ofreció a ayudarle e, inesperadamente, la conversación continuó fluyendo con armonía incluso al estar solos. Por un momento, Bucky se vio de nuevo sentado al lado de Spider-man, justo antes de descubrir que era Peter.

La velada continuó siendo igual de agradable y tranquila, charlaban de todo y nada, se reían de cualquier tontería o de las anécdotas universitarias de Peter, como cuando él y Harley casi queman una clase en su primer día.

/

Peter pasó dos días en la torre sin noticias de Harry, ni siquiera contestaba a sus mensajes o llamadas. Aun así, Peter aparentaba tranquilidad e intentaba disfrutar. Por suerte, no le era muy difícil evadirse pues en la torre tenía suficientes cosas para tener todas las horas ocupadas: ayudar a Tony en el laboratorio, charlar con los habitantes de la torre, trabajar en sus proyectos universitarios...

Por otro lado, Bucky estaba increíblemente. Sumamente. Impresionantemente cómodo con la presencia de Peter y sus casuales conversaciones mientras entrenaban en el gimnasio o cocinaban. Incluso había conseguido aprender algunas recetas italianas de su parte y se enteró que lo aprendió por su tía y sus raíces italianas. No quería admitirlo, pero también había nacido una especie de flirteo disimulado entre bromas.

Egoístamente, Bucky comenzó a desear que Harry no volviese a llamar a Peter.

Bucky se aclaró la cara con abundante agua mientras se bañaba tras acabar de entrenar. No tenía derecho a pensar así ahora, después de romperle el corazón a Peter hace menos de dos años. Pero, tampoco podía evitar recuperar aquel sentimiento tan agradable de tener un 'crush', esta vez con todo Peter, Spider-man o no.

/

Al cabo de una semana, Peter había perdido toda esperanza de recibir una llamada de Harry. Fue peor. En el grupo de la universidad comenzaron a mencionarlo insistentemente y, cuando vio las imágenes de Harry con otro chico besándose en medio del campus, entendió el por qué.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle, la ira y la vergüenza estaban creando un caos inestable en su interior. Peter pensó en Harley, quien insistentemente le advertía sobre lo cabrón que era Harry. También recordó la vergüenza, las peleas, las humillaciones que se había obligado a soportar porque Harry lo 'amaba'.

Entre lágrimas, golpeó la pared más cercana hasta dejar un boquete pese a los refuerzos metálicos que contenían. Entonces, se liberó de la rabia y permitió que la tristeza gobernara sus emociones. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse.

/

Cuando Bucky escuchó la conversación que estaban teniendo Harley y Tony, echó a correr por la torre en busca de Peter. Aparentemente, Harley le había llamado para explicarle que Harry era noticia en el campus de la universidad por haberle sido infiel a Peter sin vergüenza alguna.

La ansiedad por no encontrarle comenzaba a quemar en su garganta, pero cuando lo vio de rodillas en el suelo junto a una pequeña montaña de escombros, no sintió alivio alguno.

Poco a poco se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, sin verse capaz de tocarlo para no sobresaltarle.

— Peter.

Peter se pasó la manga de su sudadera por las mejillas con insistencia para alejar las lágrimas en un intento completamente inútil. Entonces, Bucky se percató del puño sangrante de Peter y lo detuvo con suavidad.

— Vamos a curarte esa herida, ¿vale?

Bucky le ayudo a levantarse y, con el mismo tacto, acompañó a Peter hasta el sofá más próximo. Cuando consiguió el botiquín de la alacena del baño, se arrodillo frente a él sin verse capaz de enfrentar la mirada desolada y desesperanzada de Peter.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no había pensado qué decirle o cómo ayudarle a super aquel bache. Simplemente su cuerpo se movió al instante y corrió para que no estuviese solo.

— Gracias.

Bucky elevó su mirada para ver el intento de sonrisa que hacía Peter para tranquilizarlo, pero James comenzó a masajear el dorso de la mano de Peter con suavidad y dulzura.

— Está bien.

Segundos después, el suave susurro de Peter era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la enorme sala. La historia no era muy larga y era tal y como él la había escuchado de casualidad por parte de Tony y Harley. No obstante, el hecho más sorprendente para Bucky fue que Peter no lloraba por Harry porque 'en el fondo lo sabía', tal como él había dicho, si no que por permitirle a Harry controlar su vida, ahora estaba tan alejado de sus amigos que no tenía a quien llamar en ese momento o alguien que se pusiese de su parte en los chats de la universidad.

— Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Harley debe estar pateando traseros por ti, aunque posiblemente sea físicamente y no virtualmente. Además, tu 'chico de la silla' y la chica del mal humor permanente, aunque estén en otra universidad, seguro que te ayudarían. Tony y los Vengadores muy probablemente movilizarían todos sus operativos por ti y, si te sirve de consuelo, yo también patearía traseros por ti.

Al ver como los ojos de Peter y su expresión se suavizaban en un tono más amable y tranquilo, Bucky fijo su meta en hacerlo reír.

— Pídeme que patee traseros por ti — y nada podía ganarle a un meme.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios rojos como cerezas de Peter y fijaron sus miradas la una en la otro durante un lapso de tiempo que ninguno podía asegurar si fueron segundos o minutos.

— Debo ser la persona con la peor suerte en el amor que existe.

Bucky no podía contestar a aquella confesión que intentaba camuflar en una broma la ironía de la situación. Aun así, ninguno podía dejar de ver al otro e, imperceptiblemente Peter empezó a inclinarse y Bucky a elevarse mientras contenían la respiración por miedo a que aquella fantasía se rompiese.

Cincuenta, treinta, veinte, diez, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos … un centímetro y sus alientos chocaron por primera vez. Como si de un pistoletazo de salida se tratase, ambos se apresuraron hasta llegar a la meta y sus labios se rozaron. Primero era lento y tentativo, después los brazos de Peter se encerraban por detrás de la nuca de Bucky y, asimismo, James tiró de la cintura de Peter hacia él mientras sus piernas se extendían lo máximo posible aun estando arrodillado.

Nuevamente perdieron la noción del tiempo, pues no había nada que fuese capaz de sacarlos de su trance. Solo eran ellos, la suavidad de los labios ajenos y su necesidad irreprimible de sentir al otro.

Finalmente, se separaron lentamente. Peter tenía una mezcla de emociones tan sumamente contradictorias que creaban un caos en su cabeza, así que necesitaba saber qué había sido eso.

— ¿C - Cómo debo tomarme este beso? Ha sido cosa de una sola vez, para consolarme o...

Bucky le estaba dando vueltas a la misma pregunta desde que se separaron, pero no necesitaba más que ver a Peter y recordar los últimos días juntos para que su decisión fuera firme.

— En realidad, me gustas mucho y, si me lo permites, me gustaría repetirlo tantas veces como vida nos quede.

El paralelismo entre su confesión de hace unos dos años y la que Bucky le ofrecía, hizo que Peter sonriera y se acercara con lentitud hasta que sus labios estaban rozándose y sus alientos eran indistinguibles.

— A mí también me gustas mucho.

Sin más palabras, iniciaron otro beso que sería el prólogo de muchos otros que atesorarían por el resto de sus largas vidas.


End file.
